In most conventional loader backhoes, the vehicle is positioned for backhoe work operations and operations are begun. Any subsequent movement of the vehicle to, for example, make fine adjustments as the backhoe operation progresses will, generally, require the operator to disengage the backhoe equipment and manipulate the position of the vehicle through the steering, propulsion and braking systems via the steering wheel, the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal, respectively. Such an adjustment method requires the operator to actually turn his seat away from the backhoe operations.